Like Mother, Like Daughter
by julia147
Summary: Hermione goes home for the summer along with her boyfriend, whom her mother seems to take a certain liking to. Lemons, Voyeurism, SoloF, Threesome. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger stood in front of her childhood house looking up at it and thinking how different it would be from every other time she had been there. Her parents had just gotten a divorce and so her father had moved out. She was back for the summer after her seventh year at Hogwarts with her boyfriend in tow.

Draco Malfoy looked at his beautiful girlfriend standing in front of him watching her look at her house. He had never met her parents before but her mother was kind enough to invite him to stay with them over the summer once she heard that his family had disowned him and he had nowhere to go.

He walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her lovingly and said quietly, "Ready, love?"

She nodded in response, grabbed her bag and walked towards the front door, Draco followed behind her silently carrying his bag. Hermione rang the doorbell as she couldn't be bothered to find her keys among all her stuff.

Jean Granger was a newly divorced woman and was absolutely loving it, ever since separating with her husband she had been able to explore her sexuality and found that she was indeed a huge MILF. She had always though that she looked good for her age but when one of her friends suggested that they go out to celebrate her divorce she was thrilled when she received the attention of almost every man in the club. She had shiny brown shoulder length hair, hazel brown eyes, a thin waist, long legs and big tits that were to die for.

A few moments later Jean heard the doorbell ring and answered the door, she smiled warmly at the two people she found on the doorstep. She pulled Hermione into a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, Hermione, I've missed you so much," she said excitedly.

Hermione returned her mother's kiss and said "I've missed you to mum."

They both then turned to Draco, so he introduced himself. "It is very nice to meet you Mrs Granger, I am Draco Malfoy, and I would like to thank you again for allowing me to stay her for the summer," he said sticking out his hand to shake hers.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Draco, and you are very welcome" she said accepting his handshake, "but since you are going to be staying here all summer you might as well get used to calling me Jean now," she continued.

Draco agreed with her and the three made their way into the living room. At about eight o'clock they all sat down to dinner and thoroughly enjoyed the meal.

"That was wonderful, Jean thank you very much" Draco complemented her.

"Yeah, mum you've become a much better cook than the last time I saw you" Hermione added. Jean thanked them both but said nothing else, truth was she was still a terrible cook but had asked a friend to prepare a meal that she could easily pop into the oven. They then went into the living to watch some TV.

At about ten o'clock Draco and Hermione decided to go to bed as it had been a long trip back from Hogwarts, so they both bid Jean a goodnight and went up to Hermione's room.

After another half hour of flipping through the channels Jean found that there wasn't anything decent worth watching and so she decided it was time for bed. She switched the TV off and made her way to the stairs.

Once in the upstairs hallway she could hear some noises coming from Hermione's room and went to investigate. The door was open slightly and so it went unnoticed when she peeked in through the door. What she saw shocked her.

In the room, Draco was lying in the bed gripping Hermione's hips as she bounced up and down on his giant cock, both were moaning and groaning in pleasure and were both clearly near to their climax. Jean knew that she should stop this, but she reasoned they were both eighteen and old enough to make their own decisions, however she knew she should stop watching, but she couldn't tear her eyes away.

Draco's balls were hitting Hermione's ass as her tits bounced in circles, Jean had to admit that Hermione had grown into a beautiful young woman but no one had ever been able to appreciate it as she had always hidden herself beneath those baggy clothes.

Hermione was close to having an orgasm so when Draco rubbed her clit she came hard around him and opened her mouth in a silent scream. Hermione came down from her high and could sense that Draco was about to come so she got off him and hovered her mouth above his dick as she stroked him quickly. A few seconds later Draco's balls tightened and he grunted as he came in Hermione's mouth, she waited until he finished and swallowed his cum eagerly. They both collapsed onto the bed, muttered "goodnight" and "I love you" and quickly fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Jean had been watching this whole thing from the hallway and realised that her hand had crept down into her trousers and she was rubbing herself on top of her underwear, she also noted that the juiced dripping from her pussy had completely soaked her thong.

She hurried back to her room and rid herself of all of her clothes and hopped onto the bed, she spread the juices dripping from her cunt around her clit and stuck two of her fingers into her pussy. She wanted to orgasm quickly so she rubbed furiously at her clit and plunged another finger into her cunt. A few minutes later she could feel her walls fluttering around her fingers and plunged them into herself faster and faster, suddenly her wall clamped around her fingers and she moaned.

When she came down from her high she still wasn't satisfied, so she crawled over to her bedside table and pulled out a pink vibrator. She turned it on and touched it to the hard nipple of her left breast whilst she brought the right breast to her mouth. She alternated between holding the vibrator to her nipples and sucking on them for a while. She then decided to move the pink cock towards her hot cavern, she touch the vibrator to her engorge clit, as she continued to pull at her nipples. She had finally had enough of teasing herself and pushed the dick into her cunt, she then pulled it all the way out and plunged it back it harder, she repeated this a few times before she started to speed up her actions. She imagined that it was Draco's dick that was rocketing in and out of her, she imagined him grunting above her as he took a nipple into his mouth, she imagined his balls smacking against her arse as he plunged deeper and deeper. With this image in her head she came.

Though this orgasm had been harder than the previous one and she was satisfied for the night she had decided that one day soon Draco Malfoy would have his dick in her pussy. With this thought in mind she took the vibrator from her weeping cunt, turned it off and put it back in the nightstand. She climbed under the covers and thought to herself 'This is going to be a fun summer.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi thanks to everyone who revied and added this story to there Alerts/ Favourites, But since I hate long ANs, on with the story. :)**

* * *

><p>When Jean woke up the next morning she decided that she was going to put her plan to seduce Draco into action. She knew that Hermione wanted to go to the local library today, she'd told her at dinner last night. Draco had been less than thrilled by the idea, so he had decided to stay home which gave Jean the perfect opportunity to spend some alone time with him, knowing her daughter, they would probably have all day.<p>

After showering and changing, she walked down the stairs to be greeted by the smell of eggs and bacon, when she walked into the kitchen she saw Hermione standing over the stove cooking whilst Draco sat at the breakfast table reading a wizarding newspaper.

"Morning guys, how did you sleep?" she said enthusiastically.

"Great thanks, Jean" Draco replied politely. They fell into an amicable conversation then whilst waiting for breakfast to be ready. After a few minutes Hermione turned around and set two plates on the table before turning around to retrieve the third one for herself. They all tucked in and had a pleasant conversation over breakfast.

Once Hermione was finished she stood up gave Draco a kiss on the lips and said goodbye whilst explaining that she wanted to get to the library early and that she probably wouldn't be back for a few hours. Both Jean and Draco said bye and returned to eating their breakfasts.

When they were finished Draco picked up their plates and took them over to the sink.

"So, Draco what are your plans for today?" Jean asked from the table.

"I haven't really decided what to do yet." Draco answered, "what do you suggest?"

"Oh, I don't really know, we could just spend time here today, getting to know each other better and stuff," she answered trying to sound nonchalant.

"Sure, sounds good" he replied. He turned back around to continue washing the dishes. Jean decided to pounce.

"You know, I saw what you and Hermione were doing last night" she said calmly.

Draco dropped the plate he was holding into the soapy water, "oh, really?" he stuttered hoping she was meaning something completely different.

Jean sidled up to the sink whilst saying, "yeah I saw you, and you know what? It made me so hot, is that wrong, me thinking that my daughter fucking her boyfriend is hot?" Draco didn't know how to answer, so he just stood there trying to look anywhere other than his girlfriend's mother who was standing beside him. Jean took the opportunity of his shock to place her hand over his clothed cock.

Draco was surprised by her forwardness but didn't move, he couldn't deny that he found Jean attractive, and she could now obviously tell that from his semi-hard dick that she was rubbing.

"As a matter of fact," Jean continued, "just thinking about it is getting me horny again," she whispered, her lips getting closer and closer to his, "do you think you can help me solve that problem?"

"Sure" he nodded and so she closed the distance between their lips, all the while stroking his dick. The kiss was hungry and sloppy, nothing like Draco's kisses with Hermione even when they were having sex.

Draco pushed Jean into the counter and ground his hips against hers, she could feel his erection against her stomach and it made her instantly wet. Draco grabbed the hem of Jean's t-shirt and ripped it over her head throwing it behind him. Jean wasn't wearing a bra so Draco took a nipple into his mouth straight away. Jean moaned loudly and grabbed his hair and holding his head to her chest, whilst Draco's hand wandered over to the other nipple. Draco sucked on the nipples until they were hard pebbles.

After another few minutes of wonderful pleasure, Jean decided that Draco needed some gratification of his own, so she dropped to her knees and unbuckled his trousers. She immediately took his hard dick into her mouth and sucked on the tip, whilst letting her hand play with the rest of it. She then took him all the way into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat but then kept going until she gagged on his cock. Jean worked her mouth up and down the shaft until he was completely in her mouth.

She released him and put Draco's hands on the back of her head and started sucking on him again. Draco started thrusting into her mouth, setting a fast pace so that he was fucking her throat. He could feel his orgasm approaching and when Jean fondled his balls, he exploded into her mouth. She waited until he was finished until she swallowed all of his cum.

They suddenly heard a door open, Draco quickly pulled his trousers up whilst Jean found her top and put it back on.

Hermione appeared round the corner of the door, "Hi, I had to come back when I realised I had forgotten my library card. I'll see you guys later, bye" and she was gone again.


End file.
